Twilight: Amusing Family Connections
by Ce'J-Lynn
Summary: Set-up for a challenge,read to accept. Sam's father sells his daughter Sam's sister to the enemy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Sorry about posting the wrong chapter from wrong story, but it's fixed now. Screw ups happen ;)

**A/N: **Here is another story I have had wandering around in my mind. Please feel free to leave comments, please no flames. This is just the set up, only the prologue so hang in there. I hope for the chapters to be much longer than this is but we'll see.

**A/N:** As always I own nothing but the OC's

**Amusing Family Connections**

**-Prologue-**

_**Voltaire around 16 years prior to Twilight **_

"I hear you have an offer for us" Aro smiled with pleasure

"Yes, I was wondering how much you would pay for a shape-shifting child one that you could raise to be loyal to the only the Volturi." The man's face was cold and cruel; it echoed of an unemotionally hardened heart.

"Why would I want to raise a child?" Aro laughed "what use is this deal to me?"

"Your very own guard dog sounds pretty good."

"Interesting, But I think I need more convincing" Aro held out his hand motioning for him to come closer."

"Oh no, I have heard about you, the deal is if I can bring you a child would you be interested, cash straight out no nonsense, no questions about me or my history and none of that touchy crap. Just answer me or I leave now." He straightened his stance and glared at the three monsters seated in front of him.

"Well, well . . . someone has a backbone, this is a first no one has ever dared to stand up to me" He smiled "it never ends well for them" He frowned "besides, I don't like being rejected" He spit the words out. Aro watched for a few moments with glee at the thought of seeing him back down but his face only tightened. Aro sighed trying to act angry and not impressed "Very well, since this is interesting and I so would love to see if you are being truthful, bring me the child and we shall see."

The man turned to leave but before he reached the door Aro Called after him "tell me, what's your name"

"Joshua," he turned and glared at him "Joshua Uly, and remember our deal no searching or asking about my history" He grinned "besides my family is trying to pretend that I don't exist anyway, you won't get anyone to talk."

Aro grinned _'we shall see about that' _he thought as he stood and bowed his head gently "Please see that it is a male I have no use to raise a girl." He signaled to one of his guards who brought a piece of paper and handed it to Aro who scribbled something on it then handed it back. "On this paper is the name of the woman you are to use. One pregnancy and as soon as the baby is born you are to kill the mother and burn the body or I will kill you." He smiled cruelly as the guard delivered the paper. "Are we understood?"

"Yes, 'we' are" he turned and headed for the door with a smirk.

As soon as he had left Aro sent out guards to search for Uly's family. After a few months they returned. Walking nervously up to face Aro the lead guard stuttered "I can find nothing." He frowned at Aro's face "it's as he said, those who do know him must be going out of their way to say otherwise."

"Very well," Aro face curled into an angry scowl "All we need is the child anyway."

**After a year's time Joshua returned to Voltaire with a baby in hand.**

Aro smiled "Aw Joshua we had all but given up hope" He stood with a welcoming gesture and overacted smile. "And I see you have brought the baby as promised"

Joshua fidgeted "Just a couple of changes though, first you searched when I told you not too." He laughed at Aro's surprise "so that means you kill the girl if you wish, but I will mention that I did scare her sufficiently" he laughed "it won't be easy to find her, even for you." He smiled "but considering you couldn't find me. . ."

"Enough!" Aro stood and scowled at him angrily "give me the boy"

"That would be the other thing, you said one pregnancy only . . . and she had a girl." He smiled

"Fine since you have no use for the rules of our agreement . . ."

"Go for it freak, I have the baby in my arms do you want to risk her?" He smiled "I'm no fool; I can see how you drool over this child." He motioned at the guards who glanced at Aro and then backed away. "The mother named her Anissa Brielle. Where is my money?"

Aro smiled playfully then quickly changed his tune when he saw Joshua reach for the baby's throat. "Right, your money" he signaled the guards who brought a big duffle bag full of money. "That should be sufficient I hope."

"Good, now you are to give me two hours then you can try looking for me, if you can find me you can kill me." He smiled knowing that Aro couldn't resist a game.

"I like this deal." Aro nodded and one of the guards came and collected the baby. "Game on Uly."

He turned and left the room and as Joshua left the castle he slipped a handful of money to the lead guard that had done the search then left. As he came to the square he handed another handful to yet another vampire and smiled. "Make sure there is nothing left, not one clue that he didn't even look, you can keep the money I gave him if you wish."

"The man smiled, the chance to get back at the Volturi" He smiled putting the money in his pocket "You really didn't even need to pay me." He ran off as soon as he finished speaking with a laugh he headed straight for the Vultari's castle. After he was through with his task half of the guards were nothing but ash and Aro was still ranting at the rest, trying to find at least one of them that would go after the intruder.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The prologue is the beginning of the story I want to hear your versions of the rest of it.

**So A Challenge**

It has to have a tie-in to my Story of the Hawks tale with Anissa Brielle getting involved with one of Carlisle and Liberty's kids.

It also has to include Anissa Brielle's mother who happens to be a Muse in whichever way you choose to include her.

Thus being said include also a Cross-over to The Olympian's stories (Either the Percy Jackson or The Hero's Of Olympus series')

And just for fun include a cross-over to Harry Potter as well.

**Sometime in the future I might pick this back up and write what I think the rest of the story should be but for now I want to read yours. So PM me and let me know you accept the challenge so I can read it.**


End file.
